The Story of Teddy Lupin
by theCranberry
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!Do not read if you haven't read DH, or if you care to stay spoiler free. This is my first fanfiction. It is about Teddy Lupin and his years in Hogwarts. His adventures, friends, etc. Please read, and review!
1. First Year Begins!

_Hi, this is my first fanfiction. The story is about Teddy Lupin, Remus's and Tonks' son. I intend to write about 5-10 chapters per each year, if anyone likes it. Please review! I want to make my stories better. English is my second language, and although I have lived in the United States for 2 years, I do make grammar mistakes. _

_I was very upset when Remus and Tonks died. I cried for a very long time. In the story Teddy does not yet know that his father was a werewolf. He will find out, but I'm not telling you when ;) I hope you enjoy, and again, please review!!_

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The character _Abiliana Belvidere _is made-up, and does not exist in any HP books (duh...) I thought the name Abiliana was very pretty. It's a girls name, and it means skilled, expert. It is a Latin name, so I choose Abiliana an Italian last name. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Silent tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. He did not make an effort to stop them; instead he let them express his emotions. 

He was holding Teddy in his arms, and if anything could make this experience even more painful it was certainly that. The cute little baby didn't understand, and was sleeping innocently.

Why did this happen? He knew what it was like to grow up without parents, and from the minute he saw his favorite teacher, with Tonks on the ground, dead, he had decided that he would help the baby to live the best life possible. Was Remus already afraid he might die, when he named Harry as his godfather. Did he want Harry to be godfather because he knew how much Sirius meant to him, and he wanted his son to have a godfather like Harry had Sirius? He didn't know. But above everything else he was feeling guilty for the death of Remus, and Tonks, and for Teddy.

But now, three weeks after the battle, everything seemed worse. Did Teddy know what was awaiting him? Harry was sure that Remus and Tonks would've been the best parents to him. Harry always liked Tonks, she was so helpful, and smart, she would've been a wonderful mother. And Remus, even though he thought he had made a mistake in marrying Tonks, Harry could see that he loved her, and he would've given everything to Teddy.

But they weren't alive.

They were dead.

Harry knew that if Teddy could look in the Mirror of Erised years from now, he would see the bright, smiling, pretty face of Nymphadora Tonks, and the old, friendly, tired, but once handsome face of Remus Lupin.

And now there were three white tombs, not one next to Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't help, but feel responsible for everyone's death. He had told himself it was Voldemort's fault, but it didn't help.

* * *

"Harry, I'm scared!" admitted the shy, Teddy Lupin. Harry looked down at him, and smiled. 

"Scared of what, Teddy?" He tried, even though he knew he wouldn't succeed.

"Come on…"

"You have nothing to be afraid of! You will be a great Gryffindor, just like you father. I'm sure you will get top grades, considering how smart your parents were."

Teddy shrugged, and went back to packing his favorite books. He is so bright, thought Harry. Lupin would've been so proud of him.

In a couple of minutes, when Teddy was ready, Ginny ran into Teddy's room.

"Teddy, oh Teddy!!" she said as she hugged him. " Oh promise, do promise that you will write!!" Teddy grinned nervously at this. It felt so good to be loved. He had grown up with his grandmother in his first couple of years, but when she passed away, he had moved to his godfather, Harry and his fiancé, later wife, Ginny Weasley. He really loved both of them, and it was great living with them. James, and Albus were also great, even though they were only 4, and 2. And now, Ginny was expecting a baby again, and Teddy was really looking forward to having a baby in the "family" again. He was secretly hoping it would be a girl.

"Okay, Teddy if you're done let's go!" said Harry impatiently. Clearly he was as excited, if not more, than his godson. "Hermione, Ron, Bill and Fleur are going to be there too."

"I'm reeeaaaady!" Teddy yelled after a couple of minutes. James, who was already in love with Quidditch rushed down the stairs with a toy broomstick in his hands. Unfortunately when he hoped on his brooms, he knocked over Albus, who was now rolling down the stairs, crying.

"JAMES!!" yelled Ginny, frustrated with her son, who was more like Harry every day. She jumped just in order to catch Al. "Watch where you are flying young man!"

"I love you guys," said Teddy as he grinned at the scene, "but I admit a little peace will be great!" Ginny and Harry laughed at this, and James, not really understanding joined in too.

In thirty minutes they were at King' Cross-, between platforms 9, and 10.

"Oh remember, love" she addressed Harry. "When you got stuck here?"

"How could I forget, Gin? And if I remember right, it was the same year I saved your life?" They both smiled, and Ginny disappeared behind the mysterious wall.

"Teddy, you go next, and I'll take James, and Al." Teddy concentrated. No, he was not afraid, he thought. He ran, closed his eyes, and when he opened them the beautiful train was in front of him. This was his world, busy, exciting, full of magic! He watched, as mothers were saying, and waving goodbye, and as fathers were telling their sons about the best brooms, Quidditch players, and advice on how to stay alive during O.W.Ls. Tears gathered in Teddy's eyes, but as Harry put his arms around him, he was definitely feeling better.

"Now, "he began " I hope you have a wonderful year Teddy. First year is always fun. Struggling against trolls, teachers, and occasionally a Dark Lord, fun, fun." Teddy looked at him, terrified. "But of course, that was the past. I know you will love Hogwarts. I hope you will have a lot of friends. Also, please don't forget to write, because if you do, Ginny will be so worried. You know we love you as much as if you were our son."

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot" Teddy looked at Ginny, and for much of his delight he saw that she too looked as much anxious, and worried, but still excited as others mothers were. The train's whistle blew.

Teddy stepped on the train nervously. At the moment he felt like a new part of his life was beginning. He looked back, at Harry, with black hair, green eyes, Ginny her hair as red as a Weasley's should be, James, who looked a lot like his father, and Al, who's eyes resembled Ginny's hazel ones. He shot them one last smile, and turned his back on the station.

Twenty minutes later, the train was gazing towards Hogwarts, and Teddy was half asleep, he was terrified, but excited.

"Can I come in?" came a voice of a girl from outside. This brought Teddy back to reality.

"Yes, sure" he answered.

A girl with waist long wavy black hair, pretty dark blue eyes entered the compartment. She was wearing a blue skirt, which was the exact color as her eyes. On top she was wearing a black robe. When Teddy first looked at her he felt like she was a muggle dressed in a Halloween costume.

"I'm Abiliana Belvidere" She smiled. Teddy could hear a slight accent. He smiled at the girl. "Your name?"

"I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

"Ahhh, that sounded like you were saying James. James Bond." She grinned at him.

"Like I was saying what?" he asked, confused.

"James. James Bond. From James Bond?" she looked confused. "You know, the movie character."

" Movie?"

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I'm a half-blood. My dad is a muggle. And I was raised both like a muggle and a witch. "

"I'm a half blood too." Teddy said. " My dad was a half-blood. So was my mom." He saw a confused look on Abiliana's pretty face. The confused look turned into a look of horror.

"Was?"

"They died, Death Eaters… But I would rather not talk about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Never knew them." Teddy said and shrugged, pretending he didn't care. But the look on Abiliana's face told him she knew he did care. And that he cared a lot.

"Anyways, are you excited for Hogwarts?" she asked, to change the subject. "You are a first year, right?"

"Yeah. I am excited. A little bit scared too, but my godfather told me that he loved Hogwarts, and that it's amazing.

"Do you live with your godfather?"

"Yeah, Harry. He is great. My father, Remus Lupin was a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts. Harry's dad was his friend." He stopped for a second. "I'm sure you've heard of Harry Potter?"

"Yes I did." She said in a tone from which Teddy assumed that it was a stupid question to ask. But than she looked at him, amazed. "Your godfather is Harry Potter?"

"Ohm, yes." He answered nervously. It seemed like a huge deal.

"Wow."

"Anyways, my dad used to teach him, and he was also a very good friend of my dad's." Abiliana was impressed, as far as Teddy could see.

"So-" she began, but the train stopped and they both stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you Teddy. Hmmm, I guess we arrived at Hogwarts. I can't wait. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw. My whole family, well at least the magical side, was always in Ravenclaw." No, thought Teddy, she seems so nice, it would be great to be in the same house.

"My family was in Gryffindor." He said trying not to sound disappointed that they might not be in the same house. However Abiliana smiled an encouraging smile and they climbed down the train. They spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts talking about books, spells, stories that they have heard of. They didn't have the slightest idea what a friendship this would become.


	2. The Sorting Hat's Decision

_Thank you so very much for everyone who had reviewed the previous chapter. It means a lot! I hope you enjoy the story so far. _

_Here's Chapter 2!_

_

* * *

_

**The Sorting Hat's Decision:**

Abiliana and Teddy were sitting next to each other when Professor McGonagall, who was still the transfiguration teacher, but now also the headmistress called Abiliana up to the stool. The same Sorting Hat who had decided the fate of many young wizards and witches was sitting on the table next to the stool, looking quite used, old, and tired.

"Good luck!" Teddy whispered in her ear before she stepped up.

"Thanks, you too!" She said. Teddy could tell she was afraid.

She sat down on the stool. She closed her huge blue eyes, and Teddy could see she was praying.

After a couple of minutes the Sorting Hat yelled "Ravenclaw." Teddy tried to smile and look happy, but he was disappointed. Abiliana looked at him and smiled.

Teddy did not know what happened for the next five minutes. However when the Professor yelled his name he shyly he followed the steps of his future classmates.

He sat down on the stool and closed his eyes. His was scared. What if he isn't in Gryffindor? Wouldn't his dad be disappointed if he was alive? Wouldn't Harry be disappointed?

"Yes, oh yes, a Lupin." Spoke the deep voice of the Sorting Hat instantly when Teddy put the old hat on his head. "It was hard enough to place your dad. He was one of the smartest and most honest student I ever met. He became a teacher didn't he? Yes. He was brilliant. Yet, I know he was a very brave man. But I can't forget his, nor your mother's brains." The silence that followed scared Teddy, but the final decision came "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Teddy grinned, and as he did his hair color changed from brown to green. He smiled at this, it was still perfectly normal. Even though he could control the changes of his body now, his hair still changed occasionally especially after an emotional experience. He changed it back quickly. He preferred it brown. Some looked amazed at this; perhaps they haven't thought that he could be a metamorphmagus However this did not matter at the moment. The Gryffindor table was cheering for him loudly. He looked at Abiliana and saw that she was clearly disappointed, but at the same time impressed with his unusual skill. She smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Hey Lupin!" yelled a blond boy from the Slytherin table. " Proud of your dad, the we-?" But Professor MsGonagall's look silenced him. Teddy did not understand the comment, nor did he care to understand it. He was proud of his dad, why wouldn't he be? He put this aside for now, he was extremely happy, and he couldn't wait to write to Harry about this.

After the magnificent feast was over the Gryffindor prefects showed Teddy, and the other first years the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Teddy has walked these corridors, and magical stairs a lot in his dreams. Harry and Ginny always used to tell him about Hogwarts, and he knew the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached the seventh floor, the base of the Gryffindor tower the Fat Lady dressed in a pink silk dress asked the two Prefects "Password?"

"Sapere Aude" the fifth year prefects, Jane and David said at once. The Fat Lady turned leaving the entrance to the common room. The little first year students of witches and wizards climbed in.

The common room was beautiful! It was decorated in red, and gold color. The symbol of Gryffindor, the brave lion was looking down from everywhere. Comfortable looking couches, squashy armchairs, tables, red and gold carpets, and excited students filled up the room. The fireplace was still standing in the corner. Teddy had heard many stories of this fireplace. The secret conversations between Sirius, and Harry, and how Umbridge, the evil Defense Against Dark Arts teacher who had worked for Fudge, almost caught Sirius in the fire.

Teddy looked around once again. Everyone seemed so happy. He remembered how some of his old classmates, back from muggle schools hated school. How they hated to learn, and study. Teddy never felt this way, he liked to learn new things, and study. Hogwarts wasn't just a school. It was the real home for many people.

It was becoming home to hom too. He could feel it. He could not wait for the next day to get his schedule, and go to classes. The real thing he was looking for was seeing the Defense Against Dark Arts room. That is where his dad used to teach. He also wanted to talk to Professor Longbottom. He was one of Harry's great friends. And last, but not least he couldn't wait to talk to Abiliana about everything. He hoped she would still like to be his friend, even though they were in different houses.

However, that is for tomorrow he thought. One must enjoy what he has today, and my bed is ready, and perfect.

He walked up to his dormitory. The three other boys whom he was going to share were already there.

"Hey!" said a boy with black hair! " Name is Eric Knox! Are you Ted?"

Teddy did not know how the boy knew his name, but he answered. "Yeah I am. Although everyone calls me Teddy!" He smiled. The boy grinned back. The other two also looked up from their huge luggages.

"I'm Adam," said the boy with glasses, and brownish hair. He looked so familiar. "Adam Longbottom. I have already meet you once Teddy. We were very small. I don't remember anything, but my mum, and dad told me." The last name registered in Teddy at once.

"Oh, you are Professor Longbottom's son, right? Nice to see you…again…ohm, I guess!" Adam smiled again. His face was round, and friendly. This made his look a lot like his father, although he could definitely see a lot of Luna Lovegood (She was also a good friend of Harry's) in him.

The third boy introduced himself as well. "Hi Teddy, I'm Alex Keble." Teddy shook his hand as well. "And Derek Needham will be right here too!"

"Nice to meet you guys." said Teddy. " I guess we should finish packing. And than, who wants to try out the new product of my Uncle George's joke shop? They are so much fun!"

The boys laughed and continued. Teddy could see that they were definitely hurrying up.

* * *

_Sorry, not a very long chapter. But from now it'll be more exciting! And again, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. It means a lot! I'll try to write as much as I can!_


	3. Professor Hitchens

_Here's chapter three. Again thanks for anyone who reviewed._

_I stayed up until 3 o'clock writing and researching this chapter, and the future chapters. I also wrote a timeline and I started to write down all the characters. I'm going to have to do a lot of work on this. I think my fanfic is turning more than just a story about Teddy that I started to write for my own comfort. _

_I hope you like it! Please R&R! This is where the adventure really begins!_

_I still, unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. And I probably never will! Let's just hope that one day I will write an amazing book, and thousands of people will love it. Although it never will be as good as the Harry Potter books. (Just kidding... well not really, it would be great to write a book) Okay let's go back to Teddy instead of daydreaming…_

* * *

**Professor Hitchens:**

_Dear Harry, Ginny, James, and Al, _

_You were absolutely right! Hogwarts seems so wonderful! Yesterday was great! I met Abiliana, a really nice girl. We met on the train. I remembered Harry telling me how he met Ron, and Hermione on the train, and how they became best friends. Unfortunately she is now in Ravenclaw. Oh yeah I forgot to say I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! I was so happy, although the Sorting Hat said that it was hard for him to decide where to put me, and he was the same way with my dad. Harry; did my dad ever say anything about that? Anyways, I was kind of disappointed when Abiliana was put in Ravenclaw. We seemed to have so much in common, she even had the same favorite muggle philosopher! Do you think we can still be friends? I hope so._

_But you won't believe who is in my dormitory! Adam Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's son! And the three other boys are Alex, Derek, and Eric. They are all really nice. Please tell Uncle George that his joke shop items were a HUGE success. Derek said he'd order tons of Nosebleed Nougats, and Extendable Ears. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea showing them all these items. Just in case, you should tell Uncle George that if anyone under the name, of Derek Needham orders Nosebleed Nougats, or Extendable Ears, if I were him, I wouldn't send them to him. We are only in first year. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble. Or miss classes on purpose for that matter. _

_I'm really looking forward to my classes! I can't wait. It's midnight, but I just couldn't wait to write to you. I hope everybody's okay, and that James didn't cause any series injury to any of you with his brooms!_

_Lots and lots of love, and thanks,_

_Teddy _

Teddy finished writing the letter. He decided he would send it tomorrow morning, since first of all it was midnight, and also he did not know the way to the Owlery. He should ask a Prefect, he thought. In a couple of minutes he was asleep.

"Hey, Teeedy!!" yelled Adam. "Waaaaake up!!" Teddy opened his eyes and saw the irritated faces of the boys.

"Bloody hell, it's about time! We didn't want to go down to breakfast without you!" said Eric.

"But you were sleeping so sweetly!" said Alex in a voice that meant to imitate a mother.

"We didn't want to wake you up!" finished Derek.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys!" Teddy said as he walked across the room, dizzy. "I was up until midnight writing a letter to my family."

"Yeah, yeah" said Eric while waving with his left hand. "Now, come on!"

Teddy changed, and in a couple of minutes they were already in the Great Hall. This morning the 'sky' was light blue, with clouds. It took Teddy a few minutes to realize the clouds were shaped like magical creatures. Teddy recognized Abraxans, extremely powerful winged horses, a Kneazle a cat-like creature, and many other creatures. He had known too much about magical creatures. Well after all, Hagrid was a very good friend of Harry and Ginny. He visited them a lot, and at those times he didn't forget to talk about any wild and dangerous creature of his.

Before the boys could sit down Abiliana ran to Teddy.

"Teddy, Teddy!" she shouted.

"Hi Abiliana!" he said.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere this afternoon? I mean I know we are not in the same houses, but still, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend, because" she took a deep breath "well because you seemed so nice, and well we do have a lot of things in common!"

Teddy smiled at her. "Okay, well I hope you will be in many of my classes, and I know just the perfect place to meet!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, listen!" he went closer to her, so only she could hear what he was whispering. "Located off the entrance hall there is this small broom cupboard. Let's meet there at 9 o'clock."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Nine?"

"Don't worry. Like Harry's Godfather, Sirius used to say 'what's life without a little risk?"

"Well okay." She agreed after a minute of thinking. "See you then!"

After breakfast, the students finally got their new schedules. Teddy looked at it. He was so extremely excited!

On Monday he had Defense Against Dark Arts, History Of Magic, and Herbology. This was an excellent start, since he was really interested in seeing the Defense Against Darks Arts room. He looked at the schedule again. Defense Against Dark Arts was with Ravenclaw, thought by a Professor called Hitchens. Than History Of Magic with Hufflepuff, with Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher. Than lunch, and last, Herbology with Slytherin. It wasn't bad.

The Great Hall had begun to clear up, and soon there was no one was there.

Teddy recently found out where the Owlery was, so he had decided to send the letter he wrote to Harry. So he started his journey to the West Tower where the Owlery was. He was more than glad to leave the Owlery, since the circular room had no windows, and in the September wind he was beginning to freeze.

On the way to the Defense Against Dark Arts Teddy met Abiliana, who was coming from the Ravenclaw common room located on the west side of the school.

"Hey Teddy!" She yelled, as she caught up with him.

"Hi, " Teddy answered. " You've got Defense Against Dark Arts too?"

"Yes, do you know the way?"

"I certainly do" he smiled. "It's on the first floor, " he began as they walked to the room together.

When they entered the room most of their classmates were already sitting down. Teddy and Abiliana found two good seats next to the windows. Teddy looked out. He could see the Quidditch field. He knew all about it. He had to listen to millions and millions of stories about Harry's games. James was so fond of them that every night Harry had to repeat, or say a new story about his and James' favorite sport, Quidditch. Teddy's guess was that James knew all of Quidditch's history from the Annual Swedish Broom races held from Kopparberg to Arjeporg, throughout the beginning of Quidditch, and every great game, every great Quidditch player, and every kind of broomstick ever made. Okay maybe this was exaggeration, but the young boy certainly did now a lot about this sport.

"Hello, class!" said the young witch, which brought back Teddy from thinking about Quidditch. Teddy's guess was that the young witch in her mid-twenties. Her long curly black hair reached her ankles. Her huge, black eyes seemed strange. She was thin, too thin. Overall in her black dress and robe she gave a very odd impression,. " My name is Professor Hitchens. You will always call me Professor, Professor Hitchens, or ma'am. I do not want anyone questioning what I say, nor interrupting my classes!"

"This year we will cover basic defense spells that every first year student at Hogwarts should know." she continued, "I will make sure you will ALL know them. At the end of the year will have a final test, and I expect everyone to always listen, and ace that test!" Teddy threw Abiliana a look of confusion, however she was not looking at him, but at the Professor.

"Today we will begin by learning one of the easiest, but still very important spells. Some of you may think that this spell is useless, but it is very important." She looked at her class. "The Disarming Spell. Can anyone tell me the spell used to diarm someone?" Teddy and Abiliana's hands were already in the air in less than a second.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin?" The Professor said.

"Expelliarmus" answered Teddy. That was an easy question. He had read about that spell a lot of times. He saw Abiliana grin at him.

"Correct, five points for Gryffindor" The professor smiled. Teddy guessed that making her smile was not an easy thing to do, since she looked almost as strict as Professor McGonagall. He could see why McGonagall would've hired her. He could not help but feel a little proud of himself.

After they went over the basic facts about the disarming spell, the professor waved goodbye. Unfortunately for many students, she did not forget to give homework.

"I want a six-inch essay on why the Disarming spell is important, and I want you to give a couple of examples where it could, or where it did save a life." Most of the students gave a loud sound definitely meaning that they hate homework.

Teddy and the others gathered their book bags, and slowly marched through the doors. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw split up after they left the room, since Ravenclaw was heading for Potions, located in the Dungeons, and the not-so-easy task of surviving History Of Magic was ahead of the Gryffindors.

However he did manage survive. It wasn't even that bad. Yes, Professor Binns, wasn't an exciting teacher. He was talking about the foundation of Hogwarts. At some points it was interesting. But Teddy had already read books on Hogwarts, so it wasn't all new information.

After lunch he had Herbology. Professor Longbottom recognized him instantly.

"Hi Teddy, " he said as Teddy walked into the room.

"Hi Professor" he replied, as he sat down next to a Slytherin boy who was looking at him like he was nobody. He ignored this.

Herbology went pretty much the same way as his other two classes did. They got introduced to the subject, learned a couple of new things, and finally, for much of the class's dislike got homework.

Teddy decided to explorer some of the castle. He went to the kitchens, and later to the dungeons to see where his classes will be the next day.

After dinner, he got ready for his adventure. He already had Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and the famous Marauder's map. Harry decided to give the map to Teddy, since he said, he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Why would he need it? The Invisible Cloak was only his until James didn't go to Hogwarts. But that was 7 years from now, so Teddy didn't need to worry much about that.

At exactly 8:45 Teddy went outside, and took off for the West Tower. He had to check the map several times, but no teacher or student was there this evening. Abiliana had showed him where the Ravenclaw common room entrance was and they have decided that they will meet in front of the secret entrance at 8:50.

But when Abiliana climbed out she looked extremely angry. Teddy could see that she was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" Teddy had asked.

"It's, it's that Malfoy boy!" She was now crying. "She called my mom a… a blood-traitor, a blood-traitor, well I would rather not say the word…" She took Teddy's hand. "Than… he told me my only friend was a … a… oh Teddy… he told me that your father was a…"

* * *

_Well… you have to wait until the next chapter!! Thanks for reading! Please review! _

_And I know that in the last chapter of DH, Scorpius, Draco's son is the same age as Ron's and Hermione's daughter Rosie. But who said he can't have an older son? ;)_


	4. Past and Present

_Oh, my God... I am SOOO sorry. The last two months have been so weird, and I'm soo tired. New school, (which is great by the way), new country (back in Hungary!!), and stuff. But you aren't reading my blog, so let's not go into that. The point is.: I'm so sorry again, and I hope that you forgive me. Thanks, and I hope you like the new chapter._

* * *

**Past and Present**

Abiliana looked at Teddy again. "Oh, Teddy he said your father was a werewolf." She spun around, not wanting to see Teddy's reaction.

Teddy's heart started beating faster than ever. He felt the urge to yell at Abiliana for telling this to him. And curse Malfoy. He was feeling terrible. He felt like the world had turned against him. But, no. It couldn't be true… No, no and no. The pain of his parents' death hurt him so much more than before.

"Teddy" Abiliana said slowly. "was your father a…"

"-werewolf?" Teddy finished her sentence angrily. "I don't know! And if he was? What does it matter?" He turned and started walking away from her.

Abiliana was still standing at the Ravenclaw entrance, crying silently. She probably sensed Teddy's leave, because she turned around and ran after him.

"It.. It doesn't matter! I'm sure he was just lying!" she said, in between hiccups. "Come on!"

Tears were rolling down both of their faces.

"Teddy, I never meant to hurt you."

She didn't. Malfoy did. Or, perhaps, Teddy hurt himself. He didn't need to believe this. The face of his mother and father flashed in front of his eyes, and he thought how much better it would be if they were living. He imagined what their house would be like, his room. What their life would be like. His father could teach him everything, and his mum too. Nobody, who didn't experience some kind of tragedy would stop and think how lucky they are. Just for having a normal life, full of love. Teddy had a great life, that's for sure, but the fact that his parents were dead… It just took over him sometimes… The tears didn't stop. He couldn't stop them. He had never known them, but he couldn't just forget about them.

Abiliana reached, and took Teddy's hand.

"Don't worry." She said slowly, and Teddy could see every tear drop on her cheeks as she whispered her sentence into his ears.

He tried to relax. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to bed" he said, and he released the soft hands of Abiliana. Maybe he should just forget this.

* * *

The tired sun was shining down at the small first years as Madam Hooch blew into her whistle. It was November, and the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years were attending a flying lesson.

"Hello everyone!" Her strong voice echoed through the Quidditch fields. "Today we will be continuing where we left of. I want everyone…"

Teddy looked at two Ravenclaw girls. They were giggling about Madam Hooch's hair, for she dyed her hair white and blue instead of the usual white and black. They saw that Teddy was looking at them, one of them blushed, and the other one grinned at Teddy. Teddy didn't know what to make of this, so he turned his attention back to the teacher.

"When I blow my whistle I want everyone, and that means you too Julia, to look at me, and listen to the instructions."

"Right" said Julia, the girl who had recently smiled at Teddy. "Sorry ma'am."

Abiliana was so impatient, she loved to fly. She wanted to be in the air, to fly through the air. Teddy wasn't a huge fan of flying, he liked it, but he wasn't really good at it.

Teddy looked up at the gorgeous sky. The air was so clear, when he took a breath he could taste the water vapor from the Great Lake. A memory came into his mind, as he closed his eye wanting this lesson to end.

_They, Harry and Teddy were walking through the woods. Teddy was about 7 years old, he took Harry's hand. _

_"Harry, how did you meet my father?" Teddy asked, so curious to know more and more. _

_Harry looked at the boy, than up the sky. "Well, I told you he was a teacher." _

_"Yes!" the boy's eye's lit up. _

_"Well on the first day of my third year Ron, Hermione and me were in the train, and we were sitting in a compartment where a strange man, as Hermione found out ,Professor R. J. Lupin."_

_Teddy pulled Harry's eyes, and whined. _

"_And?"_

"_Than the first dementor I ever saw came."_

"_Dementor?" Teddy asked._

"_The guards of Azkaban. Well actually they were the guards. Now they aren't. That's not the point. These dementors had an enormous effect on me. Every time they came close I would here the last cries of my mother, and the defending yells of my father. And Lord Voldemort. I fall on the floor."_

"_You did?" _

"_Yes. Than your father scared them away." Scared was scarcely it, but Harry wanted to see Teddy's reaction. He wanted to let him know what a great man his father was. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I told you a million times, your father was such a great wizard."_

"_Go on! Please…"_

"_I woke up, so scared, not knowing what just happened. Your father gave me chocolate. Chocolate never tasted better than at that time. I asked what those hooded black creatures were, and your father told me about them. Later that year he thought me to fight dementors."_

"_Expecto Patronum!" Teddy faked a wand move and looked up at his godfather. Harry picked him up and spun him around._

"_You'll be the best at Defense Against Dark Arts in Hogwarts!"_

"_No I won't!" Teddy laughed, while picking up a stick. "Expelliarmus! Expecto Patronum!"_

"_I would be afraid to duel you, master." Said Harry. _

"_Harry, don't say that. You killed Lord Voldemort."_

"_Well, that was all luck. I didn't really kill him, but that's another story."_

"_Don't start it." Teddy laughed. "Ron told me you always say that! You'll have to teach me all, you know that don't you!"_

"_Yes, and I will teach you everything I know, which is not more than the teachers in Hogwarts!" Harry said._

"_Okay, okay!" Teddy grinned._

_They walked and talked until the end of the day. _

Teddy opened his eyes. Harry tried to teach him how to fly. However, they didn't succeed. Teddy was just SO bad at it.

"UP!!" he said to his broom, and it flew right up. _I wish there was a spell to make me fly! It would be as easy to say as Expecto Patronum! _he thought. Abiliana was already in the air.

"Teddy! Teddy! Come!" she yelled.

Teddy shook his head. "Lia, you know I'm not that good!"

"Yeah you are! Come on!"

"I don't know why I'm doing this! If I die, tell Harry, Ginny, James, and Al that I love them. And tell yourself, you were a great friend, until you told me to fly to you." He sat up on his broom, and tried to fly to Abiliana.

"Haha.. Very funny! Now come one, there you go!"

It wasn't THAT hard. Abiliana was SO close. It felt almost good to fly.

"See, it's not bad! Wasn't I right?"

"You were. It's quite good."

Abiliana laughed. Teddy did too.

Another great day.

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes, and looked at his pregnant wife. She was still sleeping, or perhaps pretending. From Harry's point of view he looked as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning, Gin!" he said, because he sensed that his wife was really awake.

"'Morning love." She said, as she sat up. "I really don't want to go to work."

"Than don't, you shouldn't forget you are almost 9 months pregnant."

"Yeah, but still… You should write to Teddy, he hasn't written for a week. You should check if everything is alright."

"When you say check…"

"I mean write." She said, knowing what his husband might want to do.

"Okay, okay, I'll write during lunch. He should come for Christmas."

"Yes."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Harry kissed his wife on the mouth. "But I really have to go to work."

"Do so." She whispered, and leaned to kiss his husband again. Than she turned to that typical mum.

"AL!!! JAMES!!! COME ON!!!"

The little boys ran into the room.

"Mum!! Dad!"

"Hi boys!" Harry said. "I'm leaving for work. Bye! Love you guys!"

"Bye Daddy!" the boys yelled together.

Harry apparated to the Ministry. Though it was Monday morning, the Ministry was as packed with wizards and witched as always.

Harry turned right, not wanting to meet anyone on his short route, he had to talk to Ron. However he ran into one of his colleague, Albert Belvidere. From the moment Harry got Teddy's first letter the two men were friends. Harry found out that Teddy's best friend, Abiliana was Albert's sister.

"Hi Harry!" the man greeted Harry.

"'Morning! How are you?" Harry replied.

"Great thanks. You?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Good thing I saw you, I have to write to Teddy."

"Oh, I should write to Lia too. They are such good friends. It's amazing really. Well, but if Teddy is like his father…"

"You knew Remus?"

"Only as a teacher." Albert replied to Harry's question.

"Are you serious?"

The man smiled. "Yeah, how young I might look, I'm only two years younger than you are. He was my teacher too. My favorite."

"Well that makes both of us. Teddy really is like Remus. But there is a lot of Tonks in him too. Did you know her?"

"No. But I think my younger brother did."

Harry smiled, shocked by this. "You have such connections! However, now if you forgive me I have to go."

Albert looked at his watch and turned to go." Sorry. Bye, and good day to you."

Harry walked to the Auror compartment. He opened the door, and saw his best friend, Ron run to him.

"Harry, mate, guess what!"

Harry not knowing what might've happened, threw his papers and coat on his desk. Like on a normal day.

"What?"

"You won't believe it! Hermione has had the baby! It's a boy. We've named him Hugo!"

"Wha-? Bloody hell! Hermione has had the baby!! And Hugo… What a name, mate…"

Ron looked so happy. "I only came in to tell you. Do you want to come to St. Mungo's with me to visit her?"

"Sure." Harry said. He couldn't believe it. He made a bet with George that their baby would born first. He lost. But this wasn't important, he was so happy. Hermione must be so happy to. He had to visit her. "Let's go, Hugo's daddy. Just let me tell Ginny first."

After a minute, the friends were on their way.

_Thanks for all of you who replied, or read my story. Please continue... _

_Thanks again, _

Panka :)


End file.
